


Leftover

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood, Gen, Gore, Rescue Missions, Vomit Mention, Whumptober 2020, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Google finds out that Chrome and his friends have left the building in the morning. It doesn't bother him until hours have passed and Chrome won't respond to contact. He goes looking for the group using the signal from Yancy's tracker, but what he finds only raises more questions.Whumptober 2020 Day 14: Is Something Burning?Prompt: Heat Exhaustion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Leftover

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all were v worried about Yancy the other day, so it's a good thing I planned to post this fic so soon after XD
> 
> Enjoy!

At about midmorning, Google realizes that Chrome isn’t in Ego Inc. He’s not overly alarmed; a cursory walk through Ego Inc. confirms that Yandereplier and Yancy aren’t around, either. The three are known to go out together, not always telling anyone before they do. For them to be out in the morning instead of at night is atypical, but perhaps Chrome wanted to step away from looking at the evidence Bingiplier and MarkBop collected for a while. Maybe he wanted to clear his head, get away from the anxiety, take some time with his friends. Google can’t begrudge him that, he knows firsthand how stressed Chrome is right now.

It’s an unseasonably warm day. Other than Chrome and his cohorts, all of the egos stay firmly inside. Google and Plus continue puzzling over the IDs, the file, the taser, and trying to slowly decrypt the laptop. Time passes quickly, and before Google knows it, it’s the afternoon. The hottest part of the day has passed, but it’s still too warm out, making the whole building tired. More importantly, Chrome hasn’t come back yet, and another pass through the building confirms that Yandere and Yancy aren’t back yet either.

Google is already telling himself off for being silly when he sends a ping to Chrome. There’s no need to worry about him, Google’s just paranoid after Oliver disappeared. A normal reaction, but not a rational one. Google doesn’t have to worry about Chrome. But the ping goes unanswered, unheard of for any of the Googles, unless something is truly happening. Google doesn’t want to alarm Plus, so he keeps his worries to himself for a full hour, gives Chrome a full hour to reply. When he doesn’t, that’s when Google decides he has to act.

Fortunately, there’s still another way for Google to track Chrome and his friends down: Yancy’s tracker.

Google hasn’t needed to check it since he put it in Yancy’s arm in the first place. Yancy’s never gotten the inclination to run away again, or maybe he just knows better now. Either way, Google’s never needed to access the feed from his tracker until today, and he pulls it up to see Yancy’s signal coming from a street some distance from Ego Inc. Not far enough away to be concerning, but farther than the egos usually travel. If Yancy really is with Chrome and Yandere, Google wonders what the trio are doing out there.

He knows he should notify _someone_ before he leaves, just in case things go sour. So he brings his suspicions to Dark.

“Would it not be better for myself or someone else to accompany you?” Dark asks.

“I don’t believe that’s necessary,” Google replies, “In all honesty, they’re probably out trying to investigate Oliver’s disappearance. It would explain why Chrome didn’t answer his ping; he doesn’t want me stopping him.”

Dark nods and dismisses him, and Google heads out to follow the tracker’s signal.

He walks for a while, traveling farther from Ego Inc. than he’s ever had cause to before. The farther away he gets, the less people he sees. He keeps alert, pays attention to his whole field of vision, listens carefully to his surroundings. The whole time he travels to Yancy’s signal, it doesn’t move. Google begins to get a bad feeling. Sure, Yancy could just be leaning lazily against a wall talking to Chrome and Yandere for a while, but why so far from home? Why for so long? And even if he was standing still, there’d still be slight changes in positions reflected in the feed. Humans can never stand perfectly still for long, so it doesn’t make sense. The tracker could be malfunctioning, but it doesn’t seem to be judging from the feed. If it were…well, that would signal a very different problem.

Eventually, Google gets to the street where Yancy should be. He looks around, far up the street and down, but sees no one. Not Yancy, not even Chrome or Yandere. His guard is up as he walks down the street to where the tracker’s signal is leading him. Before long, according to the feed, he’s right in front of Yancy. But he isn’t.

He’s in front of a closed trash can.

Google mutters out a curse before lifting the lid. A burst of flies buzz out of the can, and an awful smell hits Google’s nose. He peeks inside, and sees a strange substance peeking from under a bag of trash. Google pulls the trash bag up and out, and finds what was underneath it.

A severed arm, half-rotted in the day’s heat and the enclosed environment of the trash can. On the knuckles are a familiar set of tattoos.

“Shit,” Google hisses. Not only has Yancy been hurt, but whoever hurt him must’ve known about the tracker. There’s not a good chance of it being coincidence that Yancy and his arm aren’t in the same place. Google pauses to ping Dark:

_“We have a situation. Yancy’s tracker led to his severed arm in a trash can. I will see if I can locate Yancy, but I suspect something has happened to the others.”_

That includes Chrome, that includes the second brother of Google’s to disappear. But he can’t think about that, he has to hope that finding Yancy will lead to him, and lead to him in one piece. Dark answers Google’s ping via text message:

_“If you believe you can find Yancy, do so, but be careful. Wilford will be on standby to take you home. It’s too risky for you to travel back alone.”_

Google scans the area around the trash can, and it’s not long before his scanners pick up faint stains on the ground. Further analysis confirms them to be blood. There’s two paths leading away from the trash can, but the faintest outlines of footprints confirm the direction the person came from and the way they went after. The arm was not simply thrown away in a panic; both Yancy and his arm were disposed of with intent. It’s more likely that the person responsible ditched the arm first due to how much easier it would’ve been to discreetly throw away. Yancy, wherever he is, must be at the end of the path leading away from the trash can. No human would ever have seen the stains, no human could ever deduce the right way to go. Whoever did this did an excellent job of covering their tracks.

_“I’ve found a trail of blood. I believe I will find Yancy if I follow it to its completion.”_

Google doesn’t wait for Dark to answer before he begins following the trail.

He doesn’t bother taking the arm with him; it’s too rotted to be worth reattaching, and figments generally regrow lost limbs anyway. What matters is finding Yancy. Google hopes he hasn’t succumbed to blood loss, partly because Yancy is a fellow ego and he doesn’t want to lose one of his own, but also selfishly because he wants Yancy to tell him what happened to Chrome and Yandere. Something had to have happened, and chances are Yancy will be the only one the egos can ask for the truth. Google wants to believe Chrome or Yandere will be at the end of the blood trail too (and in better shape than Yancy must be), but he knows better than to hope.

The trail leads Google to a black-topped dumpster. He _really_ doesn’t want to find another rotting hunk of flesh, but he knows he has to look. He shoves open the lid, and finally finds Yancy.

And he doesn’t look good.

He’s laying among the trash bags, unconscious. The still-oozing stump of his severed arm has attracted a few flies. There’s a pile of vomit near Yancy’s head, suggesting that he threw up at some point, and his skin is deathly pale. The day so far has been so hot, and sitting inside a dark-colored metal dumpster among black trash bags on top of that had to have made a sweltering environment, likely only exacerbating Yancy’s injury. When Google reaches in with both arms to pull Yancy out, the heat radiating from the space proves his theory. Yancy groans quietly as Google pulls him out, but makes no other sound as Google lowers him to the ground to get a better look at him.

Yancy’s wound is weeping and swollen, but it’s a problem Google already knows. The pile of vomit by Yancy could’ve been from terror, or agony, or disgust at his own severed arm. But the intense heat inside the dumpster has Google worried that Yancy’s suffering from a heat-related illness, of which vomiting is a symptom. A quick search through his database tells him what else to look for, so he examines Yancy closer. Up close, he can see that he’s drenched in sweat, pale skin shining in the sun. Two fingers on Yancy’s wrist finds a quick, weak pulse and skin that’s deceptively cool to the touch. It all points to heat exhaustion, which is better than heat stroke at least, but still not good. Especially not when it’s coupled with a severed arm.

With a blink of his eyes, Google takes a photo of the area he’s in and sends a ping to Dark:

_“I found Yancy. He is alive but in urgent need of medical attention. Send Wilford to the place in the photo.”_

Wilford pops into existence next to Google moments later. He jumps at the sight of Yancy.

“Good lord, someone sure put him through the ringer, hm?” he exclaims.

“Take us home,” Google demands, without patience.

To his credit, Wilford obeys, and the group appear outside the clinic. Wilford poofs away, presumably to inform Dark of the situation. Google scoops up Yancy, his injured right arm against Google’s chest, and runs into the clinic.

“Dr. Iplier, I need your assistance immediately,” he calls as he bursts through the doors.

Fortunately, Dr. Iplier is right there, in the midst of walking a patient out of the clinic. Unfortunately, that patient is Illinois, who’s just finished getting a leg injury treated, if his slightly bloody pant leg is anything to go by. As Dr. Iplier runs to meet Google upon hearing his voice, Lio’s expression changes from shock to horror at the sight of Yancy.

“Yancy!?” he cries, following Dr. Iplier to Google.

“What happened?” Dr. Iplier asks.

“I don’t know for sure, aside from the obvious,” Google admits, holding Yancy out enough for the others to see his arm. Both men’s eyes go huge. Lio covers his mouth in shock.

“God, jailbird,” he gasps.

“Jesus,” Dr. Iplier mutters, “Here, get him on a table, this needs immediate surgery – shit, he’s drenched in sweat!”

“I believe he is suffering heat exhaustion,” Google says, “He appeared to have vomited and his pulse is weak.”

“I’d have to agree,” Dr. Iplier says, checking Yancy’s pulse himself, “Well, even just being in this cool room should be enough to start improving his temperature. He needs surgery right now.”

“Do you need Plus’s assistance?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Doc,” Lio interjects suddenly, grabbing Yancy’s remaining hand to squeeze, “Will he be alright?”

“I have a lot of confidence that he will be,” Dr. Iplier tells him gently, “But I need to take him in now, and you can’t come along.”

“I know, I know, just–” Lio leans down and kisses Yancy’s forehead. “Alright.” He lets go of Yancy’s hand. Dr. Iplier gives him a kind smile before whisking Yancy away.

Google leaves the clinic then. He figures he needs to report to Dark, so that’s where he goes, thoughts churning in his mind. Something happened. Something terrible. Chrome and Yandere are gone.

Google can only hope that Yancy knows where they are.

~~~

When Yancy wakes up, his right arm feels strange, short, aching. It takes him a long moment to remember why, and an even longer one to open his eyes.

He sees Lio first, right at his side, managing a small smile despite teary eyes. Behind him is Magnum, wringing his hands in worry, casting a comforting shadow over Yancy’s bed. Yancy smiles at them both, but doesn’t speak yet. He feels fuzzy from pain meds, disoriented as he tries to remember how he got here.

“Hey, freebird,” Lio murmurs, leaning down to kiss Yancy’s forehead.

“How’re ye doing, lad?” Magnum asks, as quietly as his naturally booming voice allows.

“Weird,” Yancy admits, sounding as dazed as he feels, “Geez, my arm…”

“Yeah,” Lio says, wincing a little but trying to hide it, “Doc said it’ll grow back, though, so don’t worry too much, alright?”

“And we’ll match for a spell,” Magnum adds, gesturing to his legs.

“Heh, yeah,” Yancy says, too tired to really laugh, “Can Doc…gimme a wooden arm?”

“Doubt it, sweetheart,” Lio says, unable to help grinning, “But I can ask.”

Yancy grins back, but the longer he stays awake, the more he remembers about how he lost his arm in the first place. The more he remembers about his morning, about Yandere and Chrome, and about Oliver.

“Fuck,” he mutters, “So much shit happened, guys…”

Lio and Magnum glance at each other worriedly. As if on cue, voices filter in from outside Yancy’s clinic room.

“Is Yancy awake?”

“By now, probably, but Lio and Magnum are with him.”

“We need to talk to him, now.”

“Dark, he just lost an arm, for god’s sake! Give him a minute!”

“That’s time we may not have. He was likely the last person to see Chrome and, need I remind you, Yandere. We need to find out what he knows.”

“…Alright. I’ll go in and let them know. But I’m staying while you’re talking to Yancy. You can ask questions but I’m not letting you pressure him.”

Yancy is still struggling to keep up with the conversation and what it means when Dr. Iplier walks into the room.

“Do we really have to leave?” Lio asks, eyebrows creasing unhappily.

“Yes,” Dr. Iplier sighs, “Dark and Google need to talk to Yancy about what happened to him. We still don’t know where Chrome and Yan are, so Yancy’s our only hope of finding out.”

“It can’t be helped,” Magnum says to Lio, “We best be going elsewhere.”

Still, he leaves reluctantly, as does Lio, who kisses Yancy again before he goes. They’ve only just stepped out when Dark and Google file in to replace them. Even on a good day, they’re some of the last people Yancy wants to see. Dr. Iplier stays in the room as well, which doesn’t help Yancy’s nerves. He stares up at Dark and Google as they walk up to his bedside, making no effort to look less intimidating. Yancy shrinks back against his pillow.

“I told you both to go easy on him,” Dr. Iplier mutters, “And you’re already lording over him.”

“Enough, Doctor,” Dark growls, “You are trying my patience, and I have very little right now.” He waits a moment for Dr. Iplier to say anything more, and when he stays silent, Dark continues. “Yancy, before your…accident, were you with Chrome and Yandere?”

“Yeah,” Yancy says, quiet and nervous, “We was looking for Ollie, Chrome had found…this photo of a place.”

“Did you get there?”

“No, just in…in the area.”

“Yancy,” Google jumps in, “What happened?”

Yancy’s face screws up with emotion. He’s remembered everything by now, though he wishes he hadn’t.

“We…we found Ollie,” he admits. Dr. Iplier gasps and Dark straightens in surprise, but neither are as shocked as Google, whose eyes widen and flash blue. Yancy continues. “But it wasn’t…he was all weird. He didn’t know who we were…he helped the bad guys. He fought Chrome, Yan and I tried to run…we all got caught. Ollie saw my tracker, with his techy scanning, and…and he ripped my arm off.” Yancy doesn’t want to keep going. Remembering how it felt to lose his arm is making his chest hurt, and so is the look on Google’s face.

“What happened to Yandere and Chrome?” Dark asks, voice tight.

“They wanted androids,” Yancy recalls, “Said they were gonna…‘condition’ Chrome, like they did Ollie. They must’ve took him. With Yan…Ollie figured out he wasn’t human, and he fought better than a human…they decided to take him, too.”

“Do you remember where this happened?” Dark presses.

“Kinda, but…” Yancy shudders. “Please don’t make me go back there.”

“We’ll see,” Dark replies icily. His aura is wild around him, and Google just looks _angry,_ eyes glowing blue. “Expect more questions in the future,” Dark tells Yancy before turning to leave. Google follows without giving Yancy a second glance.

Yancy feels relieved, until he turns to his other side and sees Dr. Iplier, nervously chewing his thumbnail, tears in his eyes. Yancy knows about Dr. Iplier and Yandere’s relationship, knows how close they are and how much they love each other. He may not like Dr. Ipliers paternalistic tendencies (it reminds him too much of his own parents, something he hates being reminded of), but he’s seen how much Yandere likes having Dr. Iplier as a father figure, and how much Dr. Iplier loves Yandere like a son.

Yancy looks away from Dr. Iplier, straight ahead. He can’t stop thinking about what happened, can’t stop thinking about the questioning, can’t stop thinking about the reactions he received. Dark and Google may have been scary, but they’re just as worried as Dr. Iplier is. Dark’s lost the person he loves, and Google’s lost another brother.

And Yancy’s lost an arm and two friends.

He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, not wanting to be awake anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
